Little BRAT Hiwatari
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: 1994...Kai's a BRAT... he is a spoilt child and is a little cute chibi. How will Voltaire and Borris survive? NOT A ONE SHOT WILL BE MORE CHAPTER'S!
1. The start of something big

**Little BRAT Hiwatari **

**_R.T.B_**: One of my favourite fanfictions, out of all of the ones I've done, this is my favourite so Read and Review. Thankyou.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own BeyBlades or any of it's characters...

but I do own the plot of this fanfiction.

**Chapter one **

1994. A seven year old...Kai woke up.

'Yay today is ...um...today!' Kai thought.

Kai got out of bed and got changed, had breakfast and then brushed his teeth. Kai ran out of his room and ran down the hall.

'Yes he didn't...' Kai's thought's were interrupted

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Borris yelled

'catch me' Kai ended

"lap's of course! I don't want to become unfit or anything. So just what do you think you are doing exactly" Kai quickly stated

"I'm making sure no one's escaping" Borris snarled

"but can we be sure?" Kai asked very weirdly.

Borris was officially confused now and stoped and thought whilst Kai quickly ran off to where he was trying to get to before he was so rudely interrupted by 'the big meanie' (a.k.a: Borris). Kai got to his destination and knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is it?" Voltaire yelled at the door to his office (dun, dun, dun).

Screaming came from the other side of the door.

'oh great, just what I needed' Voltaire thought.

"come in Kai" Voltaire yelled over the screams.

Kai walked into his Grandfather's office screaming and then put out his hand. Voltaire put around $1000 in Kai's hand and Kai shut up.

"Hi Grandfather. How are you?" Kai said and sat on his Grandfather's knee.

"Well, actually..." Voltaire began

"oh that's great! Anyway I was wondering if I could have this!" Kai said giving Voltaire a magazine cut out.

"Hey...what's this?" Kai asked just about to press the little red button on the desk.

"That'samicrophonewithahightechcamaraonit, don't touch it" Voltaire yelled and hit Kai's hand.

Kai rubbed his hand as his Grandfather looked over the magazine cut out. It was a black and silver hand gun...latest model and silent.

"Kai don't you already have 5 hand guns, do you really need another?" Voltaire asked half heartedly.

Kai got off his Grandfather's knee.

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS" Kai said whilst crossing both his arm's across his chest and tapping his foot on the ground.

"But you already have five." Voltaire pointed out.

"I want it, and I want it now, and if I don't get it, I will scream forever and ever ,non-stop, until I get it!" Kai screamed

"of course" Voltaire sighed and pressed the little red button on the desk,

"ah, Jessica...my Grandson would like a new hand gun can you please order it for me?" Voltaire said as he faxed the magazine cut to her, and pressed the little red button again, thus, making the screen retract into the desk.

"HAPPY NOW?"

"NO you forgot to say genetically perfect Grandson instead of GRANDSON!" Kai yelled.

Voltaire threw $500 more at Kai.

"I love you too Grandfather" Kai said and then left the office.

**15 minutes later... **

Borris ran into Voltaire's office.

"Sir, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I have reason to believe that your Grandson is going to come here soon and I..." Borris started but was interrupted by Voltaire's out-burst

"OUT!" Voltaire roared and Borris ran out as fast as his feet would take him.

'His head of security and yet his alway's the last to know these thing's.' Voltaire thought to himself.

"Idiot" he laughed.

Kai and the DemolitionBoy's waited for Borris in the training room.

"Maybe ,if we're lucky, he might have died a horrible, horrible death" Tala said hopefully.

"Nah, I'm not **_that_** lucky" Kai replied.

"I wonder why his late" Ian thought aloud.

"who care's? Oh, hey do you guy's want anything?" Kai asked

"my sanity back" Tala snickered, he was being sarcastic.

Just then Borris walked in...

"excuse me being late but I had to talk with Mr.Voltaire" Borris explained.

"Borris I have a proposition to make" Kai said with his most ego-sentric voice.

"Oh, and what's that young Kai" Borris snarled.

"I want a farrary and if I don't get one I'll hold my Breath until I die then your little world domination plan goes bye, bye and my Grandfather will hold you responsible, oh and Tala want's his sanity back" Kai stated proudly.

"As if you would you little trash-pot" Borris spat.

Kai took a deep breath in and then stoped breathing.

**5 minutes later... **

"Any minute now he'll start Breathing again" Borris reashored himself.

"Ah, Sir his turning blue" Tala stated.

"FINE" Borris screamed in defeat.

Kai started to breathe again. Borris took out a note-pad and scribbled ; Buy Kai a Ferrari, on to a piece of paper

"AND?" Kai yelled.

Borris wrote underneath his first note ; and give Tala his sanity back.

"Happy?" Borris asked Kai.

"Very" Kai replied...……….and they begun their intense training.

**_R.T.B_**: What did you think? Hopefully you liked it! R&R


	2. Plan F

**Little BRAT Hiwatari **

****

**_R.T.B_** : Hello. Thank you so much for your review's. You have inspired me to update a lot sooner than I would have expected. You have also given me lot's of idea's so thankyou! Keep reviewing please!

**_Disclaimer_** : I, RavenToriBlack, do not own Beyblades or any of it's characters!

**Chapter Two... **

"You're still to weak, you little weakling!" Borris spat at Kai.

"NO , YOU'RE A WEAKLING!"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"ARE TOO"

"AM NOT!"

"ok you're not, But you are stupid though" Kai smiled Devilishly and ran up to the vent and climbed through it.

"Am not" Borris retorted and then realised that the Demolitionboyz and Kai had ran off and escaped training!

'How did they escape? Ah, I see through the vent...hey when did that vent get there anyway?' Borris thought to himself.

"GRRR...stupid kid's"

"Borris, how is their training going?" One of Voltaire's Goon's asked,

it was normal for Voltaire to send one of his no good guard's to check up on the training schedule and so on,

"why we, err, just ,umm, sent them on a ,um, err, mission...yes that'll do!" Borris lied.

"Really? What kind of mission are we talking about?"

"Well I'll have you know that the mission is that they have to ,err...steal something!"

"What kind of something?"

"Why they are going to rob the New York Bank!" Borris proudly stated.

The Goon, let's name him Barneyfrednick, looked at Borris as if Borris was a headless chicken.

"The New York Bank, eh?" He said in disbelief whilst Borris just nodded.

"Borris, Borris, Borris! That's a great idea, but there is just one small problem."

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing important...only that THE NEW YORK BANK IS IN NEW YORK! YOU KNOW AMERICA! WE ARE IN RUSSIA, MORE TO THE POINT MOSCOW! HOW DO THEY ROB THE NEW YORK BANK FROM RUSSIA?" Barneyfred nick screamed.

Borris hit him over the head with a metal Kane thing that he carried around, for no other reason than to hit people with...but that's beside the point,

"They will rob the New York Bank, thus, saving Voltaire million's of dollars and training the Demolitionboyz and Kai all at the same time!" Borris laid out his, spur of the moment, plan.

All of a sudden the door burst open and five boy's jumped into the room.

"Hieeee!" They screamed jumping around the room with excitement.

"They're excited about robbing the Bank." Borris quickly covered up.

"Not about escaping training?" Barneyfrednick questioned

"nope"

"oh, ok then" Barneyfrednick replied simply and then left to report to Voltaire.

"Phew! Now you little Punk's, after you have robbed the New York bank, you shall be punished for skipping training!"

"Really! What kind of punishment?"

"No food for a few day's!"

"Oh, ah I guess it's an okay punishment, a little weak though"

"yeah we agree with Kai" The Demolitionboyz sided with their best friend Kai!

"Well, that's only half of the punishment. The other half is that all of you, umm, have to spend two night's locked in a borring room, yes that's it...a very borring room!" Borris snarled his evil snarl!

"YAY, SLEEPOVER PARTY!" Kai screamed

"WHAT, NO!" Borris tried to explain that this was a torture method and not fun!

"YAY, I LOVE SLEEPOVER PARTIES!" Tala laughed/yelled.

"FUN, FUN, FUN!" All of the Demolitionboy's had joined in, in the screaming and yelling.

Borris collapsed into a random chair that appeared out of no where muttering :

"I'm to old for this" under his breath.

**2 day's later... **

"So this is an Erica, guy's what's an Erica?" Spencer asked dumbly causing the Demolitionboyz to fall over...Anime style!

And resulting in him getting hit over the head by Kai.

"Now all we have to do is call up the Buttler..." Tala started but was interrupted by Kai, Ian and Bryan screaming :

"NOT THE BUTTLER, HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

and Spencer was just standing there smiling dumbly.

"ok then we'll call Joshua" Tala said frustrated.

"Yes, yes! Call him instead of that Buttler guy!" Kai agreed,

as Tala muttered under his breath ; "Joshua is the Buttler , idiot!"

"Hey, we don't have any money! We can't use the payphone without money!" Bryan pointed out.

"Oh yeah" Tala stated upon realization.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a plan that won't fail. Let's see...hmmm...Tala, Bryan...can you do -shudder's- cute?" Kai asked.

"Ummm, sure" Tala replied

"NO! NEVER CUTE...good looking I can do...BUT NOT CUTE!" Bryan snarled.

"Alright Tala and I shall go get some money and you guy's can wait here!"

"yeah watch the master's!" Tala bragged.

Kai and Tala started to walk over to a 21 year old girl, let's just say she had a dumb look about her!

"Rub your eye's a lot" Kai ordered as he rubbed his own eye's,

and Tala got the idea and followed suite...meaning he did the same thing as Kai. Kai ran up to the 21 year old girl and started crying ,fake crocodile tear's, Tala caught on and ran up next to Kai also crying those oh so believable fake crocodile tear's.

"Oh you poor children...what's wrong?" the girl ,who we shall name Francine, asked.

"Me and my brother got lost and we don't have any money to use the payphone to call our mummy's mobile..." Kai wailed.

"We know her number. Please can you help us ,please!" Tala cried

"oh of course...hey, wait a minny'...you two don't look like brother's!" Francine stated.

"ummm, we're only...half brother's" Kai said weakly.

"Yeeesss...half brother's" Tala sounded not very reassuringly

"See I'm two year's ,umm, younger than my brother" Kai made his story a bit more realistic.

"Oh...well that make's sense...here, here's some change for the pay phone." Francine said with sympathy giving them five dollar's in coin's.

"Thankyou." both of the boy's said happily as they ran off into the distance.

"Sucker!" Kai and Tala laughed.

"Hey Kai"

"mhm"

"How come she believed you when you said that you were two year's younger than me when your actually the same age as me"

"easy Tala, I'm short for my age...and look out beautiful here I come" Kai squeled and ran over to a six year old girl who looked oh so cute and sweet.

Her hair was ebony black with ringlet's that fell onto her shoulder's, she had gorgeous violet eye's with big flashy eyelashes and she even wore a puffy pink dress. Kai walked up to the girl.

"Hello beautiful angel, what's your name?" he coolly asked.

"I'm Anastasia, I'm Russian! Who are you?"

"why I'm Kai and I'm Russian too" He smiled.

"your nice."

"Thanks, so what are you doing tonight, maybe we could catch up, you know have a few round's of Vodka, get high and have a little fun" he stated in a seductive manner.

"I'm going to see my Auntie tonight...what's Vodka? What does 'get high' mean, do you want to fly a plane? What do you mean when you say fun? Do you want to play Tag? TAG IS FUN!" Anastasia replied.

Kai sighed.

"I. Have. To. Go. Now. Okay. Bye." he said slowly, thinking that she was dumb or something.

Kai ran over to the Demolitionboy's.

"NO! NOT THE BUTTLER!" Spencer screamed.

"You baka, that conversation was over twenty minute's ago!" Kai yelled.

"No fun for poor little Kai" Tala teased

"Shut up Tala! The truth is that she's not good enough for me!" Kai yelled as the Demolitionboy's laughed their head's off, well not literally!

"Come on let's just call Joshua, then we can rob the bank, go home, have sleep over party and wait for my present's to arrive. You know the Ferrari and new gun!"

Kai giggled with excitement.

"New gun? Kai don't you already have five gun's?" Tala questioned Kai's gun collection.

"Yeah, like why would you need another one?" Ian asked.

"Grrrrr, shut up! If I want a gun ,I get a gun, If I get angry at any of you, I shall put that gun to good use...Besides what's wrong with having a lot of gun's?" Kai asked sincerely.

"Nothing!" The Demolitionboyz's squeaked.

"Good! Now this floor is dirty...if you don't mind" Kai sounded demanding and the Demolitionboy's knew what was expected of them.

They picked up Kai and carried him to the exit as if he was royalty. Once they got outside they gently put Kai down on Tala's suite case, which Kai used as a seat.

Kai sat on the suite case examining his scarf very closely. Bryan called Joshua and asked him to pick them op now. Bryan joined the rest of his team as they waited for Joshua...who was in fact the Buttler, of Voltaire of course, DUN, DUN, DUN!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! My scarf! You bloody fricken' idiot's got my scarf dirty! My scarf is dry clean only...and you got it dirty!" Kai screamed...and then fainted from hyperventilating.

**_R.T.B_**: I hope you liked this chapter...if I get a lot of good review's I will update sooner than I normally would! Also I would like you to note that : Since Kai grew up in the Abbey he learnt something's from the older teenager's therefore he knows thing's that normal seven year olds wouldn't/shouldn't know!


	3. Walt Disney presents: ?

**Little BRAT Hiwatari **

_**R.T.B**_: Yes! I have finally updated! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I was busy with school work! I'll try to update a lot quicker next time! Oh and for all those people who were reading my other stories... fan fiction took them off because they were in script form...so I have to Re-type them...so after I complete this story I will put another story up! Thankyou for understanding and being patient.

_**Disclaimer**_: I, RavenToriBlack, do not own Beyblades or any of it's characters! I only own the Characters I made up...and the plot!

**Chapter Three... **

**That night... **

"Are we there yet?"

"We're already here! We've been here for Twenty minutes! Now shut up!"

"I didn't ask whether we're _**here**_ yet, I asked 'are we _**there**_ yet."

"FINE, WE'RE THERE!" Kai screamed.

"See, all you had to do was simply answer my question. No big drama." Spencer naively stated.

Kai was just about to explode with anger when he heard someone coming toward them.

"Plan Alpha"

"What's that?"

"Hide!" Kai muttered and they all scattered away into a 'safe' hiding place.

Foot steps.

"I'm sure I heard something", hmmm let's see...Ah ha...Freeda, Freeda told himself.

"Hey! I don't remember these sacks being here!" Freeda said questionably.

Freeda went up to the first sack, which was containing Kai, and kicked it.

"Hey, watch what you're doing" Kai screamed at Freeda from inside the sack.

"Hmmmm, must be a sack of parrots...no person could have a voice that screeching and shrilling." Freeda thought aloud.

Kai sweat dropped as Freeda went over to the next sack and kicked it.

"woof." Tala said dully.

"Must be a poor little puppy in that sack." Freeda went over to the last sack, containing Bryan, Ian and Spencer.

But before freeda could kick it, he was interrupted by Bryan's screams from inside the sack ;

"YOU BETTER BLOODY NOT KICK THIS SACK!"

"AHHHHHHHH! Intruders! Come out with your hand's up!" Freeda screamed and drew his gun.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing!" Kai muttered.

"Try humiliating" Tala replied.

"Come on guy's... ATTACK!" Bryan screamed as they bashed up the security guard we call Freeda.

They tied up Freeda and threw him out the window.

"AHHHHH!' Freeda screamed.

"Can you please scream a little bit softer please." Kai asked

"Oh yes of course...sorry" Freeda said

"ah."

Kai went back to his friend's who were holding the elevator door open for him. Once they were all in the elevator and moving... Tala just had ask ;

"Okay whose idea was this?"

"Ummm, mine." Spencer said nervously.

"I'LL KILL YOU!...after we've finished robbing the bank." Bryan hissed.

"Hey, no-one will know that it's us! Anyway...now we don't have to avoid the cameras!" Ian said happily.

"Look's like I picked the wrong week to stop drinking!" Kai said a little upset as he takes out a can of beer and skulls it!

"Hey does anyone find it weird that the elevator's are working" Kai asked.

"Nope. Tala re-wrote the system."

"Good work Tala!" Kai laughed as they began to stop.

"All right let's do this!" Ian screamed.

They all jumped of the elevator. They walked for a while until they came to the volt's door, which was surprisingly open.

"Tala, did you hack into the volt door as well?" Bryan asked.

"Yes...I hacked the volt door open by hacking into the elevators system." Tala said sarcastically.

"Let me guess...you were being sarcastic." Kai smiled.

"How did you guess?"

" Bryan told me!" Kai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tala fell over ,anime style, with a big sweat drop over his head!

"OH, NO! ummmm...GUY'S! SOMEONE'S ALREADY BEATEN US TO THE MONEY!" Ian said as he looked inside the empty volt.

"CRAP!" Tala, Bryan, Ian and Kai screamed.

"What we are we going to do? What if Grandfather and Borris find out? What if Grandfather and Borris take away all my presents? What if Grandfather and Borris take away my Dranzer Blade? Look's like I picked the wrong week to stop smoking." Kai screamed hysterically before taking out a cigarette and began to smoke it.

"Ah, Kai, are you alright?" Tala asked.

"Hmmm surprisingly, I'm fine." Kai said calmly.

"Kai , your the one with all the ideas so hurry up and give us one!" Bryan screamed.

Kai threw the cigarette butt onto the ground on stood on it.

"Shut it! I've already got an Idea...but I need you to be quiet."

"CRAP!" Spencer screamed.

"Uh, Spencer you're slow!" Ian stated.

"You're slow too, if you just figured that out! NOW SHHHH!" Kai snarled.

The Demolition boy's nodded.

"Alright! I know that you robbers are in here! Now we have been sent by the shudders Great Voltaire Hiwatari shudders again. So give us back the money

You stole from us because we wanted to steel it first! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! ZERO!" Kai screamed.

Surprisingly the two robbers came out and even more surprisingly they were Russian... what a bizarre and intended to happen coincidence.

"We're very sorry but we can't give you the money. What if you are not who you say you are."

"I am so who I am...I am Kai Hiwatari...Hey you're a girl!"

"So?"

"And you're a girl too!"

"yep...what's wrong with being a girl?"

"They're weaklings!"

"Grrrrrr! How dare you!"

The girl's, well they're at least twenty-five, bashed up the Demolition boy's and tied them up to mysterious chairs that have just conveniently appeared!

"Wow. How covenant!" the girls giggled.

"Looks like I picked the wrong week to stop amphetamines" Kai said a little upset as he took out the amphetamines (I don't know how to spell it properly) and ate them. 

The girls some how got lost in their conversation.

"So anyway, with this money, I'm going to buy myself a husband."

"Cool! I'm going to buy air particles!"

"Oh yeah, I heard that their really popular! Like if you don't have one you are really unpopular!"

"Yeah like dead!"

"Actually..."

"GUY'S...WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Kai yelled hysterically.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here." Tala rea shored him.

"What! I'm talking about the air particles! Weren't you listening! If you don't have one you're unpopular! I can't be unpopular...I must get one!" Kai whined.

Tala bowed his head in disappointment.

"Wait...his got a point in there somewhere...stuff breathes in air particles so they don't die...stuff is anything...and anything is...FIRE! Kai you're a

genius...even when you're not trying! Good work Kai!" Tala smiled.

"Uh yeah...sure, um, I was thinking of fire the whole time...and I still am!" Kai lied.

'air particles, air particles, air particles, air particles, air particles, ect...' ran through Kai's mind...yes...even the ect.

"Well!" Tala said irritated and impudently.

Kai came back to reality...well, uh, hmmm, ah...never mind.

"Alright, alright... don't get your nickers in a twist." Kai said and began digging things out of his pocket.

"He,he,he, nickers! Tala wears girl's underwear, Tala wears girl's underwear, Tala wears girl's underwear, Tala wears girl's underwear, Tala wears girl's underwear,

Tala wears girl's underwear, Tala wears girl's underwear! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Bryan and Ian laughed.

"yeah, girls underwear!" Spencer said as smart as he could...in other words: dumbly.

"I do not!" Tala retorted.

"Denial! Tala's going crazy, Tala's going crazy, Tala's going crazy, Tala's going crazy, Tala's going crazy!" Bryan and Ian sung.

"Your not mocking girls again...are you?" One of the girls, named 'girl', (aren't I inventive!) asked.

"No ma'am. We're were just teasing him, mocking him and basically scaring him for life!" Ian and Bryan answered innocently.

"Well, good." she smiled going back over to her friend named...

(There will be someone with a normal name in this fic, but it's not going to be this chick-a-dee) 'Not-a-boy'. They began braiding each others hair for some reason...er?

**Anyway... **

"Kai what's taking so long... Bryan and Ian are mentally teasing me! And Spencer keep's on staring at me!" Tala whined.

"Tala's not real, Tala's not real, Tala's not real, Tala's not real, Tala's not real!" Bryan and Ian sung.

"I am to real...I'm telling on you...uh Kai?" Tala said.

"Uh huh?"

"How much stuff do you have in your pockets?"

"Oh...uh I don't know, here I'll take it all out..." Kai smiled as he pulled out:

Pens, knives, guns, more guns, guns again, spare scarfs, a chair, keys, Borris's wallet, Voltaire's wallet, a stereo, CD's, Super Nintendo (remember it's 1994), Nintendo 64, a teddy bear, World Domination Plans, Toy soldiers, a kite, cans of beer, sword, mirror, a snake, Fan girls, the good old piano ( How could I resist?), Rope cutters, acid, Beyblade, rip cord, Launcher, blue face paint...(oh... how could I forget), and lastly a lighter.

"I found it HORRAY...meh" Kai smiled as he put everything back into his pockets.

Soon enough the Demolition boy's were freed.

"Kai what we going to do? We can't hurt a girl...well maybe Bryan could...but we can't!" Ian stated and Bryan pouted.

"Hmmmm...look's like I picked the wrong week to stop sniffing glue." Kai said a little upset as he took out some glue and sniffed it.

"Whoa...weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Kai smiled with a dumb smile on his face...

...and then he blacked out.

Tala caught Kai.

"Oh no they're out!" Girl screamed.

"Get them!" Tala yelled.

"Ah, we've already got them..." Bryan stated.

"Why don't you guy's ever be nice to me? meh, over it." Tala said simply.

Kai woke up.

"HA, HA, HA ,HA ,HA! NOW WE HAVE THE CASH!" Kai laughed evilly.

"Now goodbye...MAW, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Bryan also laughed evilly and they raced off into the distance... where only their voice's could be heard...

"Ha, ha ,ha Tala wears girls underwear"

"Shut up Spencer"...

"Now what?" Notaboy complained.

"I Dunno" Girl replied.

"Wanna' rob the Tokyo bank?"

"Why yes, yes I do!"

And so the girls began to jump from building to building away...before eventually falling to their deaths...yes, it maybe hard to believe but jumping from building to building isn't good for you're health!

**BACK AT BIOVOLT **

"Breaking New's. The New York Bank was robbed of millions last night by, he,he,he,he , what seemed to be, ha,ha,ha,ha , Walt Disney character's. Yes that's right...you heard me correctly, he,he,he,he,he ,Disney characters. They were all there: Mickey Mouse (AN: Kai), Miny Mouse (AN: Tala), Uncle Scrudge (AN: Bryan), Duey (AN: Ian) and Dumbo (AN: Spencer). Officials are still stunned and , ha,ha,ha,ha,ha ,will not be releasing footage. I'm 'SomeFamousReporter' signing out."

Voltaire turned his T.V off.

"BARNEYFREDNICK!" He screamed with anger.

"BORRIS!" Barneyfrednick yelled in anger.

"KAI" Borris screamed with rage.

"Voltaire." Kai said happily and then began to laugh.

"I love it when the Grown up's play the name game." Kai giggled and went back to decapitating dolls.

_**R.T.B**_: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter...it's not a great as the others but it just fills in a small gap...anyway...again I appoligise for not up dating sooner. Thanks for being patent and for all your reviews! Remember to R&R and I'll start on chapter four! Horray!


	4. Secret Boy's stuff

**Little BRAT Hiwatari**

****

**_R.T.B_**: Hello there...um...sorry for not updating for a while...but I'm in year 11 now...so a lot of homework and stuff...being private school and all...all teachers are so mean! I'm sick at the moment so I'm typing this up in my spare time. Its September now, summer break and Christmas are coming close...so I promise to update my story more than once in that time! I've written a one shot...but I still have to type it up...heh heh heh...anyway...

THANKYOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS...YOU'VE BEEN REALLY PACIENT. IF I GET ALOT OF REVIEWS I WILL PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER THAN I USUALLY DO! IF I DON'T UPDATE WITH IN 3 MONTHS THEN I HAVE TO WRITE A FANFICTION RELATED TO: HOW I DIDN'T KEEP MY PROMISE AND HOW IRRESPONSABLE I AM, (FOR DOING HOMEWORK INSTEAD ...--) AND SOME HOW INCORPERATE BEYBLADES INTO IT! HOWEVER I MUST RECIVE 12 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER ALONE FOR THIS TO OCCUR. ...HAPPY R+R-ing

Disclaimer: I, RavenToriBlack, do not own Beyblades or any of its characters! I only own the Characters I made up...and the plot!

**Chapter four**

"Barneyfrednick. Get me Kai now!" Voltaire said between gritting his ugly yellow teeth.

"Of course Sir...BORRIS!" Barneyfred nick bellowed.

"Yes!"

"Fetch Kai for me, will you?"

"Why me!"

"Because that kids psychotic...and I'm in a higher position than you!" Barneyfrednick whispered to Borris.

Borris raised one of his burly eyebrows.

"I alway's thought I was of a higher ranking?" Borris quietly retorted.

"No way! I am way more of a higher ranking"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"Where's my Grandson?" Voltaire said a little annoyed.

"Ah, we're just about to get him Sir. Um Sir?"

"What!" Voltaire snapped.

"Uh we were just wondering who was a of higher ranking?"

Voltaire collapsed into a chair.

"Eh, you're both about the same really." Voltaire said apathetically.

Barneyfrednick and Borris sweat dropped.

"I asked you first!"

"GRRR, fine I'll get the devil child!" Borris Growled.

WITH KAI...

"I'm A Brat, I'm A Brat, I'm A Brat, Brat, Brat! I'm A Brat, I'm A Brat, I'm A Brat, Brat, Brat! I'm A Brat, I'm A Brat, I'm A Brat, Brat, Brat, oh I'm A Brat!" Kai sung as he somewhat danced around the room.

Borris wearily opened the door.

"Kai, your Grandfather would like a word with you."

"Could you ,pwease, open the window?" Kai asked innocently.

'His being so innocent, he has to be up to something' Borris thought.

"If you don't there is a good chance I may develop a stutter. Puh, puh, puh, puh-lease down't do this to me." Kai said so cutely that even Borris couldn't resist.

"Alright." Borris gulped.

Borris slowly edged towards the window, which was higher than chibi Kai could reach, and causously opened it.

Borris shut his eyes tight and cringed in fear, only to have a cool breeze hit his ugly mug!

Borris opened his eyes.

He looked around.

He was very confused.

He turned to chibi Kai who was smiling brightly.

"Thankyou." Kai said simply.

"Huh." Borris blurted out.

"Guess what!" Kai said excitedly.

"What?"Borris asked, still confused as ever.

"I caught an air particle!" Kai stated excited and proud.

Borris looked down at Kai's clasped hands.

"Oh really." Borris said a little surprised.

"Yes."

"So..."

"Yes."

"So..."

"Yes."

"Let me..."

"Yes."

"Why won't you..."

"Yes."

"Will you..."

"Yes."

"Thanky..."

"Yes."

"GRRR" Borris growled.

"Hey Borris..."

"What!"

Silence.

"Well!" Borris asked impatiently.

Silence.

"Fine!" Borris yelled.

"I was just wondering if you could close the window." Kai smiled.

"ALRIGHT!" Borris spat.

Borris walked up to the window and shut it.

As soon as the window hit the window-sill Borris felt a small shove, followed by pain, just before the feeling of weightlessness and then back to pain.

Yep Kai had pushed Borris out the window.

"Gee, the window's broken. I better inform Borris about that. Heh ,heh ,heh." Kai said devilishly.

ANYWAY...

Kai went to see his dear old, old, old, old, old Grandfather...Voltaire.

"Hello Grandfather. Do you know how much I love you?" Kai cheesely smiled

"No." Voltaire answered bluntly.

"Well I really love you."

'Okay, he want's something.' Voltaire thought.

Voltaire rubbed his temples (which would be hard to find under all those wrinkles.).

"What would you like?" Voltaire inquired.

"Well I was just wondering if I could keep my air particle. I found it. It was all alone and abandoned. And I was just wondering if I could adopt it...It could be my pet!" Kai said childishly.

"You want it as a pet?" Voltaire asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I even named it! I named it Air particle Hiwatari...or A.P for short!" Kai smiled.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE AN AIRPARTICAL AS A PET!" Voltaire screamed.

"I CAN! I'll love it, and bath it, and play with it everyday. If you don't get it for me I'll draw all over the desk's and wall's with a permanent marker...and I'll set the tree's on fire!" Kai informed his Grandfather.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, and with no trees...no more wooden desks for your collection!" Kai triumphantly smiled.

"GRRR" "Pwease, just this one pet, Pwease!"

"GRRR, fine! Stupid manipulative boy!" Voltaire gave in.

"HA,HA,Ha...I'm still going to draw all over the walls, and you can't stop me."

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

'He stopped me! I can't believe my own Grandfather stopped me!' Kai thought as he ran a silver mug across the bars of his cage.

Yes cage.

Well what would you do with a child like that.

THREE HOURS LATER...

"Now Kai have you learnt your lesson?"

"In accordance with the prophesy, yes."

"Alright you may come out." Borris said as he unlocked the cage.

"In accordance with the prophesy, thankyou."

"Will you stop saying; 'In accordance with the prophesy'" Borris screamed, he wasn't having a good day...but when you look like he does, you never have a great day.

"In accordance with the prophesy, yes." Kai laughed as he ran down the corridor.

"Evil, demonic, child of doom!" Borris muttered.

IN THE TRAINING ROOM...

"Kai, don't you think that you're in enogh trouble already...do you really need to have a death wish?" Ian asked worridly.

"Pft ,trouble. I wouldn't be in trouble if there wasn't any trouble."

"er..."

"Ah, never-mind...anyway all I'm doing is changing my name."

"Is it possible?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, I mean you could change your name to 'an obviously innocent boy' and then go and commit a murder...then when you go to the court the judge would have to say; 'we are now trialing 'an obviously innocent boy'. The jury couldn't ever consider you guilty if the judge has already called you innocent." Kai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what are you changing your name to Kai?" Tala asked.

'Knowing Kai it will be something really annoying, yet clever and witty' Tala thought.

"I'm changing my name to Aaaaajohnson Aaaaaaaaaaaasmith."

"Why?" The DemolitionBoys asked confused.

"For the great glory of being first in the phonebook. It can be a Hawaiian name, and I demand that you pronounce each 'a'." Kai...I mean Aaaaajohnson Aaaaaaaaaaaasmith said proudly.

"Alright boy's, time for your training!" Borris yelled.

Borris looked down at the line of boy's infront of him.

"What are you all giggling about?" Borris questioned.

"Oh, nothing Sir...maybe you should check the role now Sir" Tala suggested with evil intent.

"Alright." Borris said a little worried.

He made sure he wasn't near any windows and began to read..."Hiwatari, Kai."

Silence.

"Hiwatari, Kai

."More silence.

"KAI HIWATARI, ANSWER NOW!"

Silence again.

"Kai I can't help but notice that you're not answering to your name. I suggest that the next time your name is spoken, you answer to it...or else." Borris smiled dangerously.

"But it's not my name any more. I changed it."

"You what?" Borris's smile faded.

"I changed it."

"May I ask as to what?"

"Okay...my new name is Aaaaajohnson Aaaaaaaaaaaasmith."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Borris yelled.

"Duh, so I can have the great glory of being first in the phone book...It's a Hawaiian name."

Borris slapped his horrible, butt-ugly, face.

'I knew Kai was competitive...but this is ridiculous.' Borris thought.

"Kai have you ever read the phonebook?" Borris asked.

"MY NAMES NOT KAI! IT'S Aaaaajohnson!" Aaaaajohnson screamed.

"Of course you haven't." Borris continued.

(sweat drop).

"Did you know that Voltaire and you have a private number...which is not in the phonebook, and even if Voltaire and you were in the phonebook it would be under Voltaires name and not your's." Borris informed the boy who was previously named Kai.

The boy who was previously named Kai took out his cell-phone and called the secretary.

"Uh Jess, could you please have my name changed back to 'Kai Alexander Hiwatari'?"

"Of course, hold on a seccy."

silence.

"Done. Okay see you sweetie."

"Bye." Kai smiled.

"Alright I'm kai again!"

"Good."

"Alright now for your punishment, you are to be locked in a very boring room!"

Borris announced.

"Oh yeah, SLEEPOVER!" the boy's screamed whilst running around the room.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

Borris locked the door to the 'very borring room'.

"Enjoy your punishment, now, okay!" Borris smirked.

"We will." five evil ,yet, not so surprisingly, cute voice's chanted from inside the room.

'Finally, some piece and quiet.' Borris thought...oh how wrong he was!

"SIR!"

"What the...?" Borris said looking down, only to find a six year old boy standing in his way.

"What do you want?" Borris snarled.

"I want you to be my personal trainer. Please, let me be a Demolition boy. I'll try really hard to train and stuff, please!"

"No. Alexander your persistence is starting to annoy me!" Borris said distastefully.

(AN: Alexander was that boy who got thrown out of the abbey in the first series, end commentary.)

Alexander wasn't going to give up that easily...so he did what every pestering child does in this situation...he attached himself to Borris's leg.

"What the hell, get off me you little dust bag, you, you, you EGG!" Borris screamed whilst trying to kick/ throw Alexander off his leg.

"I CAN CHANGE!" Alexander started screaming.

After five minutes Borris just gave up on trying to pry the child off his leg and just walked off with Alexander still attached!

WITH THE DEMOLITION BOYS IN THE 'VERY BORRING ROOM'...

"So what do you wanna' do?" Spencer asked.

"Wow, that's the most Intelligent thing you've said." Ian said in a mocking tone.

"Wha'?" Spencer replied slowly.

"Never mind..."

"Borris said not to pick on me!"

"Yes, yes he did...but, hey, when do we ever listen to goggle man, I mean Borris"

"NEVER!"

"Exactly. Hey, I know a game we can play!" Kai said jumping up and down.

"What?" Tala asked a little scared.

"Bloody knuckles!" Kai smiled with a slight gleam in his eye's.

Everyone ,except Spencer, backed away.

"Alright Spencer...ready?"

Spencer blinked and then looked beside him only to find that he was all alone.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes...you're our sacrifice." Bryan replied bluntly as Tala and Ian nodded in the background.

"But when I played this last time, he..."

Spencer pointed his finger at Kai accusingly

"...hurt me, he broke twelve of my fingers!"

"You only have ten fingers Spencer." Tala said in his usual 'I'm right, you're wrong...like always' tone.

"Then he broke three..."

"two"

"Of my fingers twice."

"Oh come on Spency, this is an entirely different game...altogether."

"This is an entirely different game." the Demolition boys repeated.

Kai looked at them questionably.

"Look, can't we just play another game?"

"Like what?" Kai asked.

"Let's play dress up's!" Bryan smiled.

"er..."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes!" Bryan snapped.

"Okay, okay, okay. Geeze. let's see I get to be the business guy, Ian can be the small boy...or a jockey, er...Spencer you can be a rock, hm...OOOooooOOooOoo, I know ... Bryan can be the..."

"...THE OLD MAN!" Bryan shouted out.

"...the old man...huh...THE OLD MAN! What are you on?"

"I want to be the old man who seems nice, and invites all the little children into his house... but turns out to be an evil monster and ends up eating all the children!"

"You are a strange, strange little boy...but Okay!"

"So Ian's the little boy, right?"

"yep."

"Oh Ian...would you like to come into my house..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...Bryansaneviloldmanwhoisactuallyamonsterandhiscomingtoeatme...AAAAAHHHHHH"

(AN: Translation, Bryan's an evil old man who is actually a monster and his coming to eat me.)

Kai decided to ignore all that and continued.

"Let's see...Tala, you can be the girl."

"But Kai, I don't want to be the girl. Every time we play this...I"M THE FRIGGIN' GIRL!" Tala yelled.

Everyone stoped.

"Well I sure as hell don't want to be the child...I'm going to be the doctor!" Ian said happily.

"But we need a child...I want to eat someone!" Bryan whined.

"I'll be the child! A BOY CHILD!" Tala said with a slight hint of malice in his words.

"But who's going to be the..."

WITH BORRIS (sorry, I know you'd rather be with Kai)...

Borris walked down the very quiet hallway, until he came to a door.

The door had a sign on it, which was in titled 'VOLTAIRES OFFICE'.

Borris opened the door quietly.

"Ahh, there you are Borris. Barneyfrednick here has just informed me of your punishing of my Grandson and co. I'm very pleased and...what is that attached to your leg?"

"Huh, oh that...why it's a child Sir...you know, a small living thing that learns and grows and..."

"I KNOW WHAT A CHILD IS, BORRIS, BUT WHAT IS IT DOING ATTATCHED TO YOUR LEG!" Voltaire screamed as Barneyfrednick snickered in the background.

"Er, well, you see...how about I just get rid of it and then there are no more questions asked?"

"Alright"

"Thankyou Sir." Borris some how managed to detatch the child ,I mean Alexander, from his leg.

"Okay, it's gone"

"Hmmm, Borris I think Barneyfrednick and I should have a quick look at my Grandson's torture."

"Of course Sir, right this way." Borris said leading them out of the office and down the hall.

MEANWHILE...

"Kai...stop tugging at your pigtails" Tala snickered.

Kai was wearing a baby blue dress with pale pastel pink ribbons and bows.

His pigtails were low and were annoying Kai greatly.

"Spencer, this worries me...how did you know how do pigtails so well?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"uh, rock's can't talk." Ian reminded them.

"Hey, little girl can you please get us a drink?"

"Why can't you get it yourself? Us girls have right's you know!" Kai yelled.

"Heh heh heh...make mine Vodka...Kai-leena"

"GRRRRR! NEVER!"

"NOW! As a boy I'm stronger!"

"As a girl I can...KISS YOU!"

"HUH...AHHHHHHH" Tala screamed as he ran around the room with Kai not to far behind.

Kai jumped on to Tala, like a cheetah pouncing on it's prey.

JUST OUTSIDE THAT DOOR...

Voltaire opened the door.

"KAI! What the hell!" Voltaire screamed.

Borris's and Barneyfrednick's jaw's dropped.

"What's going on?" Borris said quietly.

"Secret boy's stuff" Barneyfrednick replied just as quiet.

R.T.B: I really hope you liked it. It seems the chapters are getting more and more random. My mind scares me. Anyway Read and Review.


End file.
